


Reflex

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug sneaks up behind Chat Noir and tries to tickle him from behind. Chat Noir freaks out and accidentally punches Ladybug’s nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

 

> [ _**(Also available on tumblr)** _ ](http://unluckyfortunes.tumblr.com/post/131483047376/reflex)

The moments after the tirade of chaos, Chat Noir found, were the thing he looked forward to the most. As enjoyable as that unhinged liberty was, what with the fast-paced action and playful banter between himself and his partner (in heroics, not in crime. He wouldn’t fall to the age-old stereotypes of cat _burglars_ ), overlooking the city from a high perspective left him breathless. More So than the fighting.

Parisian nights held their own variety of wonder. It was like someone had spilled a pallet of gold onto a black canvas, taken the brush, and swirled their portion of reality with the colours. Every building told a personal story, every winding canal held secrets that could only be told once. Even though red was his favourite colour, he could appreciate the small tints of gold hues on the horizon.

Yes, he had become lost in the environment surrounding him. Quiet introspect had overtaken his senses, only just able to feel the twilight winds combing through his ragged hair.

“Mm–!”

He stiffened when he felt a sudden pair of fingers on his sides, wiggling up and down his stomach and sending shockwaves to his heart.

“A-Away with you–!” His elbow jerked back, coming into contact with a protruding object  _(a limb?)_ , before he turned around, his face flushed.

“ _Ouch_! Chat!”

He froze. “L-Ladybug?”

She had crouched over, holding her nose, eyes squeezed shut. “C-Could have waited before you elbowed me in the face…” Her weak laughter died into another groan of discomfort.

_Oh, no._

His hands hovered awkwardly around her, regret rushing through him. “I-I had no idea you were…” He clapped his hand to his forehead. “Is it bleeding?”

She took her hand away from her nose, tried to wrinkle the skin, only to flinch. “Bleeding and bruised… or broken.” She sighed, “you really do get startled easily, Chat.”

Chat Noir hung his head in shame. _The few times I wished Adrien had been in control._  “I’m so sorry, my Lady.” A thought then clicked in his head. “What… were you doing, anyway?”

“Trying to tickle you. Didn’t anticipate on that reaction, though.”

He flushed. “Ah.”

Parisian nights were a blessing, but not a comfort to a broken nose. Even the slightest movement seemed to bring her pain, and the strong currents of the skyscraper winds were agony for her. Chat Noir spent that time trying to think of a way to help her, but everything was for naught.

She wouldn’t take off her mask for him to take a look. There was no other way for him to help…

“I think I’ll… get going, now.” She stood up and brushed off her knees, “don’t worry about it, okay? It was an accident.” She poked his nose with the tip of her finger as if it would distract him from the tears springing up in her eyes.

“…Alright.” He smiled back at her. “Just… well, if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know.”

“I will.” No, you won’t. “See you later, Chat.”

In a flash, she was gone. A dot of red in the midst of the golden hue of Paris.

Chat Noir hung his head and ran a hand through his hair, and felt his heart clench in regret. 

_Her mask was wonky._

 

* * *

 

“Marinette! What on Earth happened to your nose?”

Adrien’s head lazily lifted away from his book, observing the outcry from across the courtyard. Two students–Marinette, and the other was called Alya, if he was correct–sat atop the fountain, one fussing over the other.

Marinette waved her hands in defeat. “It’s nothing, really! The doctor said it was just a mild fracture.”

“ _Mild_? Sweetheart, no offense, but I’ve seen  _mild._ Have you even looked at that covering! What on Earth happened to you?”

Adrien’s attention was snatched away from his book, snapping it closed and watching with a keen eye. _It’s not possible. Surely it’s just a coincidence that both she and Ladybug…?_

“Oh, I…” Marinette’s face flushed. “I tried to sneak up on… someone, to tickle them, and they ended up elbowing me in defense. It’s nothing major.”

His book fell to the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little bit of Ladynoir I typed up during class. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
